


Don't Ever Leave

by Peyote



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peyote/pseuds/Peyote
Summary: 在录音室里的一段闲聊，以及Izzy离队创作时间：2011年8月6月
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin
Kudos: 1





	Don't Ever Leave

Izzy发觉自己躺在录音室的沙发上睡着了，当他听见门被打开，他就立刻坐起身来。有一阵子，Axl住在录音室里，他甚至连跑步机都搬来了。Izzy想起那段时间，有时他很早进入录音室，就看见Axl窝在角落的床垫上，蜷缩成一团，悄无声响地睡着。微弱的清晨阳光像是雾气一样笼罩在他身上。

开门的是Axl，他总算来了。他进门时显得有些紧张，看见Izzy坐在沙发上，几乎是扑了上去，“你他妈的在这儿，Izzy！”Axl用力地拥抱他，长发散在他脸上脖子上，真实而温热的Axl。

Axl吻了吻他的下巴，然后松开他，起身在录音室里转了一圈。“他们不会回来了吗？”

这儿只剩他们两人了。Izzy愣了愣，“大概不会……我的意思是，今晚不会……”说着，他抬头看了看墙上的挂钟，已经将近凌晨三点了。“刚才我们录了一段，来听听吧。”

Izzy打开录音。Axl问他：“他们呢？”Izzy摇了摇头。他并不清楚，从拉斐特回来之后，他就不再想和以前的朋友混在一起了。他原本以为自己活不过三十岁，可现在却不得不思考将来的生活，以及清醒地注视着其他人以比以往更快的速度坠落。

“你的吉他轨被盖掉了。”Axl坐在办公椅上，摇摇晃晃地听着录音。他没有更多的评论，等到录音听了，他说：“Izzy，我想听你弹吉他。”

Izzy找到一把原声吉他，坐在沙发上弹了些简单的曲子。Axl坐在一边听他弹琴，讲着刚才发生的事情，他说他去看心理医生了。Izzy记得以前Axl非常讨厌心理医生。Axl跟他说这群人因为几百道题的答案就判定他有精神病，根本就是扯淡。然后Axl又拽着他的胳膊说，我他妈的不是神经病，你知道的。

“我想我不会好起来了……你说是不是？”Axl忽然发问。烟雾从他口腔里喷出，燃了一半的香烟被夹在他手指间。他还戴着几个夸张的复古造型戒指，显得他手指骨感，关节明晰，好看极了。

Izzy停下手上的动作，把吉他放在一边。他正想回答，却觉得喉咙干涩。“……给我一支烟。”Axl从口袋里抽出一支烟，塞在他唇间，然后把打火机给他。

是他最喜欢的万宝路，却不是他习惯的味道。Izzy忍不住咳了几声，他想他本应该喝杯水的。“会好起来的。”他简单地说，语气却十分肯定。

八八年的某一天半夜，Axl忽然冲进他的房间，把他从床上摇醒。Axl语气激动地对他说，Izzy我他妈的不是神经病，告诉他们不是这么回事，你了解我的……。Izzy抱着他，伸手摸他的头。Izzy并不是很懂得如何安慰人，只是静静地抱着他。Axl在他怀里哭了起来。我是W. Axl Rose，或者William Bruce Bailey也没关系，可我他妈的不是神经病。

Izzy回想起这件事。他现在忽然间明白了Axl为什么如此抗拒被当做神经病。大概在那之后，他就不再作为Axl Rose存在了，他那复杂的性格被当精神病，一切优点缺点都被无视掉，被抹去一切色彩，只是剩下招人厌烦的灰色。Izzy当时并不了解他对这些有多敏感，只是对他说，我早就知道你是疯子，从第一次见你开始，可这有什么关系，我还知道你是个他妈的摇滚歌手，听着Axl，那没什么大不了的。然后Axl不再说些什么。Izzy看着他蜷缩成一团在自己床上睡着了。他对Izzy有种过分的依赖，这本不应该被一个成年人表现出来。直至现在，Izzy也不认为这有什么问题，他甚至喜欢被这样依赖着。他有时叫Axl小家伙，他很少想起自己的年纪其实比Axl还小两个月。

“伙计，看看你的烟……”

Izzy回过神，发觉烟灰已经积了好长一截，一不小心它就掉在了自己的裤子上。“该死……”

Axl很没同情心地笑了起来，“你在想什么？”

“想起以前的事情……”他含糊地回答。

“对了，你知道吗，Angela Nicoletti她结婚了。”

“……和谁？Andy McCoy？”

“嗯。”

“哇哦…………可这他妈的跟我有什么关系？”

Axl又笑了起来，他今天似乎心情很好。“没什么关系，还有我离婚了。”那是几个月前的事了，Izzy点了点头，Axl又继续说，“然后你也会结婚，Izzy再过几年你会像我一样离婚。我们都会结好几次婚，但都离了。最后我们孤独终老，或者陪伴彼此。”

“在过个三四十年我们去欧洲养老，像两个白痴一样成天坐在海边听着收音机晒太阳，别的什么都不干。”Izzy说道。他一直认为这是他最靠谱的老年生活。

Izzy忽然凑近Axl，吻住他，舌头伸进他的口腔里，得到的是相同的烟草味。Axl闷闷地笑了，声音从他的骨头传进他的听觉系统中。好像有火星从他的骨头中迸出，点燃了他的血液。

几个月后Axl听说Izzy决定离队的消息，几乎崩溃地跟他打了好几个小时的电话。Izzy虽然早预料到他会是这种反应，可还是感到难受。他几乎答应了Axl的请求，留在GNR，可他最终还是狠下心来拒绝了。他说，我只是离开乐队而已，我们还可以像从前那样，这是不会改变的。Axl几乎是歇斯底里地说，可改变他妈的已经发生了。

后来Izzy回到了印第安纳，某天他甚至碰上了Axl的父亲，他装作不认识走开了。他意识到，他虽然明白Axl的童年有多么痛苦，那些经历给他留下的创伤有多深，可他事实上并不知道Axl的心结究竟是被继父虐待还是被生父抛弃。Izzy想或许Axl把他对生父的感情都寄托在自己身上，那种几乎病态的依赖最终让自己喘不过起来。

Axl离婚之后，很快他发觉自己失去了Izzy。而九年之后，Izzy和他的瑞典妻子离了婚，他忽然意识到自己已经有好几年没和Axl说过一句话。他没有勇气给Axl打一个电话，他花了将近十年的时间才明白，他的决定对Axl来说是怎样的背叛。

END


End file.
